Genesis
Genesis is a Dragon of Beytopia, a former student and rival of Des and the Dragon of Ice. Background History Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Biography Skills and Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Genesis is shown to actively engage opponents in melee combat, using the ice generated by his '''Dragon power to boost the power of his blows. When punching under the effects of Divine Ice Drive, Genesis is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range. Master Swordsmanship'': ''Genesis is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. Genesis has shown to kill many opponents with his sword, Hades. Enhanced Durability: '''As expected from a Dragon, Genesis is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from many opponents, some of which were enhanced by the Mage's own power, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. '''Enhanced Endurance: Genesis has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragons at the same time, while being hit with powerful attacks but Genesis is sill able to fight at full strength. Enhanced Speed: Genesis can move at very high speed, having been capable of dodging a extremely high speed attack which was flying towards him while he was sitting down. Enhanced Strength: As a trained Dragon, Genesis' physical prowess is remarkably high, enough for him to smash through a giant mountain with little effort what so ever. Supernatural Powers Divine Dragon Aura: Genesis is able to transform the physiology of his body into that of a Ice Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate ice as he wishes. Genesis' element has been described as being "chaotic", with Genesis remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the chaos". Divine Dragon's Roar ''': As the '''Dragon's Roar typical to his species, Sting is capable of firing a ray of ice energy from his mouth to attack opponents. While being relatively large in width when compared to other Roars, the Divine' Dragon' is capable of freely moving his head around while performing it and thus make it curve at his whim, thus managing to lash a wider area with this move while he targets foes. Chaos Freeze: A technique which Genesis described as one of this best and which he initates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm, tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light enveloping his entire arm and a remarkable distance behind it. This move creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Genesis unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. Dragon's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi) Chaos Drive: A technique which, amplifies Genesis' Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body into an aura of bright light which allows him to better employ his Dragon Magic, at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Genesis is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Magic, leaving them blank. While activating this form, Genesis' body gains additional traits making him more alike to a Divine Dragon, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by Chaos''' Drive''', and with golden scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down the sides of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central part of his body, which instead bears several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Category:Fusion Category:Character